


SEASONS/ TIME PASSING

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: I have an obsession over Marco and eggplants innuendos, but it is not my fault





	SEASONS/ TIME PASSING

Jean was looking out the window, a satisfied smile on his face while he watched the man who’s been his husband for 20 years now taking care of their backyard. He planted all sort of vegetables, but his favourite ones were eggplants for sure. He could eat them everyday, thankgod Jean was a wonderful chef and would cook them for him every time in a different way.   
The way Marco turned around to smile at him, with his perfect teeth, sweet freckles and some greys around his temples (which only helped him looking even sexier) made Jean fall for him all over again, and he soon changed his clothes and got out to help him planting seeds and gathering vegetables, even his loved eggplants. Jean kissed him and was ready to head inside but couldn’t resist an innuendo about Marco’s eggplants being oh so thick and juicy. Seeing how his husband’s eyes grew dark at the joke, he took a bite in one of the plants, licking the inside and working his tongue in. Marco was on him in an instant and no other vegetables were gathered that day.


End file.
